Charlie and the Fire on the Green Isle
by Keito-san
Summary: Yorlath and Crowquill fell to their deaths in the fourth book. Or did they? Join Charlie and friends on an adventure on the high seas! Now with more surprises!
1. Meet the Captain

**WARNING!: THERE ARE SOME SERIOUS ALLUSIONS TO POTC!!! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT ALLUSION MEANS, LOOK IT UP!!**

**CAUTION: I have not read the sixth book, yet.**

**A/N: I only own the crew of the the **

The woman was tall, young, and needless to say beautiful. She was tan (all over from what he could see), and her hair was like red tangled seaweed. And her eyes. They were amazing. They were a hypnotizing green that he was willing to get lost in.

The woman twirled about in the small clear area that served as a stage. He had wandered into this candlelit tavern to escape the freezing rain. Now he was being bewitched by a beautiful woman.

And then she stopped.

People clapped, a few whistled. He ordered another drink. The woman meandered over to an open table next to him.

"You were good," he murmured.

"Thank you," she replied with a faint Irish accent.

"What's your name?"

"Cathleen Tierney and you?"

"Paton Yewbeam."

--

Paton awoke with a start, shaking his head clear of the memory. It had been close to three decades ago. He was twenty three and foolish. That woman had sent him a letter four months later saying that she would like to meet him again, but they never did. He sighed and swung his feet out of bed. He moved to the window looking out at the turbulent sea. The wind could be heard shaking the vacation house he and his nephew had rented. No ships would be out tonight.

But what was that? A small pinprick of light bobbing on the ocean.

Paton looked at Julia, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed they shared, and then looked back out at sea. Yes, the light was still there, and it was coming closer. He could see the faint outline of a ship. He watched it struggle along, wondering where it was going. It wasn't until he saw it turn towards land that he realized they were going to beach themselves.

"No!" he said, a little louder than he meant. Julia stirred.

"What is it, Paton?" she asked, half awake.

"There's a ship. Whoever is on it is trying to beach it!"

"What?"

Julia got out of bed and joined Paton. Together they watched the ship crash into the beach. Julia turned into Paton's chest.

"I'm going to go out there."

"Paton, what if they're dangerous-"

"They still need help."

"That's a big ship! There could be upwards of seventy people on that ship. And that's the crew alone!"

Paton eyed the beached ship.

"Julia, trust me."

She could nothing but nod meekly and whisper, "Be safe."

The power booster got dressed quickly. He kissed Julia on the forehead and snuck downstairs, where he was greeted by Charlie and Emma. Both wore rain gear.

"Where are you two going?" asked Paton.

"We could ask you the same," replied Charlie. Paton raised an eyebrow, Charlie looked down.

"We're going to see the beached ship," Emma said. Paton shook his head.

"No you're not."

"She wants us to," Charlie said, motioning towards the moth fluttering around them. Paton nodded.

"Well, come on then," he said, opening the door and letting in a terrible wind. They went outside to brave the storm. There was a strong headwind and the rain was freezing.

_Just like that night,_ thought Paton. They finally came upon the ship. Over the wind they heard music and some shouting.

"We know they're okay. Let's go back!" he shouted over the wind. Charlie shook his head. The moth, which was in his cupped hands, was pulling him toward the ship.

"Charlie!"

"We have to!"

Paton shook his head, but moved toward the ship. A movement caught his eye, but when he looked, whatever it was had disappeared. He continued on, he was a foot away from the ship when something sharp slid across his throat. He froze.

"Don't move," said a dangerous voice. He heard a scream behind him. _Emma!_His mind raced. His captor shoved him forward, onto the ship, the point of their sword still at his back. A blindfold was gruffly put on, along with ropes binding his arms. From there on in there was a bunch of shoving, shouting. The music grew louder.

"What do we 'ave here? A couple of spies?" came a woman's voice. The room quieted immediately.

"Atticus, take off their blinds. I want ta see their faces."

Paton's blind was removed, and for a moment, everything was blurry. When things cleared, he could see the face of a young woman with emerald green eyes. He blinked.

"Hmph. Not much of a catch. Two young 'uns and an older gent, not much use," she said. "What's your names?"

"Please don't harm the children-" Paton begged.

"What are your names?" said the woman, a bit more firmly.

"The boy's name is Charlie Bone. The girl is Emma Tolly. I'm Paton Yewbeam," he said quickly. Something flashed across the woman's eyes. She turned, and the candle flames shot up.

"Joe, bring 'im down to the brig. Kris,the kids are ta be put in my cabin and not ta be harmed," she whispered to a tall African man and a shorter blonde.

"Yes, Capt'n," they said, with a small nod. Paton was gruffly picked up, blindfold put back on. He was led to the depths of the ship and shoved into a cold steel wall. His head filled with white hot pain. His bonds were cut and his blindfold removed once more.

"Welcome to the Scarlet Swan, mate," said Joe with a wicked grin. Paton groaned and blacked out.

--

Charlie rubbed his wrists. He looked around the room. It was sparsely decorated, save a few pictures, a bed, and a dresser, and the latter two were nailed to the floor. He picked up a picture. There was a smiling woman with red hair holding a baby.

"_Hush now, babe,"_ whispered the woman with a faint accent. A voice came from the distance.

"_Capt'n! There's a strange ship on the horizon!"_

_"Hold on a minute, James!"_ called the women. _"My god! It's the Dutchman! Let up the sails. Run with the wind! Bring 'er to land!"_

_"Not so fast, Capt'n Tierney!"_

There was a horrible scream.

Charlie pulled his eyes from the photograph to a smaller one tucked in the corner of the frame. The same woman had her arms around a taller man.

_"Smile, dear,"_ she said.

_"What if I boost it?"_

_"You won't if you've been meditating,"_ she said. The man stuttered.

_"Paton!"_

"What are you doing?" whispered a dangerous voice in his ear; cold steel was pressed against his throat. Charlie dropped the photo.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I-I-"

"Just don't go nosin' around again," said the captain, releasing Charlie. Emma was wide eyed, sitting on the bed. The captain picked up the photo and set it laid it face down on the dresser.

"Who are you?" whispered Emma.

"Sibeal Tierney, captain of this ship, Child of the Red King –I can control fire, if you must ask- and pirate," replied the woman, pulling out an extra blankets from the dresser. She threw some to Charlie.

"You two will be released once Poseidon calms down a bit. I would've sent you off already, but seeing as the tide's risen and a dinghy would never survive in such swells, you're going ta have ta stay here for a little bit. As long as you're under my care, no harm will come ta you."

Sibeal crossed the room and shut the door, bolting it firmly.

"I'm warning you now; some of the crew saw the ship being run ashore as a chance to get drunk. They can be a bit… unpredictable."

"What's going to happen to my uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"My uncle. What's going to happen to him?"

Sibeal looked at Charlie. She bowed her head and looked away.

"He'll live, I'll promise you that," she whispered. "Now get to sleep."

She ushered the two onto the bed, then set up a makeshift cot for herself by the door. Charlie watched her with half closed eyes until he was sure she was in a deep sleep. He threw off his covers and tiptoed over to the face down photograph.

"What did I say earlier boy?"

Charlie jumped and leaped back into bed.

"It's called a sailors sleep. Never try to sneak up on one unless he's in a drunken stupor," Sibeal muttered, shifting back into her light sleep.

Charlie settled down for bed, feeling watched. He thought about the photograph.

_Paton isn't a popular name. Plus that man was afraid of boosting the camera. That means… No. It's not possible. Paton would know if he had a kid… But still…_

Charlie stole a glance at the pirate. She certainly did look like him. The wand fluttered around him and settled on his nose.

_Sleep,_ said the moth. Charlie yawned. A moment before he had felt uneasy and hyper, now he felt comfortable and he slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

**Please R&R!!! Please give me helpful comments. 3**


	2. A Deep Set Grudge

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This isn't my first account here on fan-fiction. Nim Fea Edainme was my first account, but I forgot the password and the e-mail I used with that account got hacked, so... Yeah. ON WITH ZE NEXT REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!**

"Charlie, wake up!"

Charlie sat up and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his eyes. Emma was on the edge of his side of the bed.

"Your mum and dad are here," she said. Charlie leaped up and ran outside, blinking against the bright light that greeted.

"Charlie!" he heard his mum and dad exclaim. He rain into their arms.

"What were you thinking running off in the middle of the night?!" his mother scolded. Emma's aunt, Julia Ingledew was looking around.

"Where's Paton?" she asked. The crew, who had been chatting as they worked, grew quiet at the name. They looked about nervously. They knew the captain's grudge. An older sailor hobbled up to the side of the boat they were on, pretending to adjust a rope.

"Capt'ns got a grudge. Lost her mummy to that man… Tha' man not's gonna live very long on this ship," he said. "Capt'n believes tha' the end should justify the means. She can't ge' 'er mummy back, so she does wha' ever she can to cause the pain she's 'ad to suffer through. It'd kill a weaker man."

"That is quite enough, Seamus," said the captain. The sailor looked at her stern face and hobbled away, muttering his apologies.

"Joe here will bring you back ta land," she said. The tall African motioned toward a dinghy.

"Where's Paton?" Julia asked again. The captain, who had turned to talk to a boy waiting patiently behind her, froze in mid step. Joe looked wary. He moved to the captain's side and whispered into her ear.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she said stiffly. The crew had already stopped their activities to watch the events unfold. A deathly silence settled over the ship.

"Paton! He's tall, dark hair? He went to see if you were all right," Julia said anxiously.

"No one by that description came by last night," the captain said, her back still turned.

There was the faint sound of tinkling glass below the decks. The captain's fists clenched.

"What was that?' Lyell asked. Joe put a hand on the captains shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Sibeal," he whispered as sounds of a fight came closer. A tall man burst from the door leading to the lower decks.

"Paton!" gasped Julia rushing forward. A burst of fire stopped her in her tracks.

"Capt'n Sibeal," Joe said, trying to hold the woman down. She managed to escape and turn to the landlubbers.

"Leave now or face death," she whispered. Charlie looked at his dad, who's jaw was set. Sibeal looked at them.

"Fine." She motioned for the crew to surround them.

"Bring all down to the old brig," she said. There was a resounding, "Aye, Capt'n" as the crew roughly shoved the group down into the dark depths of the ship. The pathway they took was lit by candles. All of them were shoved into a dark room and left there. Someone was sobbing.

"Charlie?" he heard his mum whisper.

"I'm right here," he whispered back, feeling around in the dark for his parent's comfort. He finally found them, and settled into their arms. He finally realized who was crying.

_Uncle Paton?_ He wondered. He listened. Yes, it was his uncle and Julia, crying together.

_They are probably wondering how long they have together. How long do we have? _Tears sprung to his eyes. He didn't know how long he had.

**Bye Bye. I must leave. Sleepy Hollow is on TNT! Thanks for reading, please review! I 3 them!**


	3. Daddy Dearest

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I am sssooo tired. Three hours of sleep! I spent most of the night and school day thinking of the next couple of chapters. **

* * *

**Hullo, Daddy**

Paton didn't know how long he'd been crying. All he knew is that he had caused this. He held Julia closer, her warmth his only comfort. A thousand ideas for what this was for ran through his head.

_Is she a friend of my sisters? Was she related to Yorlath or Crowquill? Did I steal from her in some way? Or…_

Twenty-eight years ago with the dancer. A brief momentous love affair. They were together for a month and then she left. She left only a note saying that she was leaving and not to look for her. The captain was of proper age. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes and his heart raced. Was this captain his…?

_No! That's insane! We were careful!_

But the night before Cathleen left… She was not her normal self. She was nervous, jumpy. It was raining. She told him a story.

_"There's a phantom ship that sails the seas. The captain's name is __Frederick__. He can never die, for he has not heart. He appears when disaster is about to strike. When the ship is wrecked, he takes the souls that are still alive. He gives them a choice. 100 years of servitude or death. If you are wise you choose death._

_"__Frederick__ also gives favors. But there is always a catch. He does you a favor, but so many years down the line, he wants you to give up his life. Ignore him, and he sets his little beastie upon you," she said, looking out the window._

_"What is his 'beastie'?" he had asked._

_"The kraken."_

Paton's breath hitched. Who was this woman? Cathleen was nice, caring, and sympathetic. She had helped him attempt to control his powers. There was no way that this captain could be Cathleen's daughter. Could she?

As Paton continued to ponder his thoughts, footsteps sounded through the hall. They came closer and finally the door to the cell opened. Thin lines of fire snaked through the cell and wrapped around everyone's wrists. Paton looked for the source.

The captain stood feet apart, and the ropes leading into her hands. She tugged on the ropes, forcing everyone to stand.

"Get up!" she roared, dragging the prisoners up to the main deck. The sunlight blinded Paton. He stumbled, blinking against the bright light. Slowly, the main deck took shape. Julia and the others were bound together by the same rope that bound him.

"Paton Yewbeam…"

"Why am I here?" he asked. "Whatever I did to you I'm sorry!"

"You did nothing to me," the captain said. Her tone was soft and rather gentle, but it sent a shiver down everyone's spine. The captain paced the deck.

"Then what did I do?!"

The captain yanked on Paton's rope. White hot fire flashed through his body. He fell onto his knees.

"Twelve years ago, my mother was taken from me. She was only thirty-six. She was a successful sorceress and pirate. I was there. I watched the life leave her eyes! Do you know what that is like, Paton Yewbeam?" The captain asked her tone still soft, but cold. She stopped her pacing and faced him, staring him down.

"She never stopped loving you. She died for you. She looked into your future and saw only saw death. So she fell into dark magic. She died protecting you! She left me alone to face the world!" she said, stepping closer to him. She was face to face with him.

"Hullo, daddy dearest."

Paton's eyes widened and there was a resounding gasp from the crew. The captain laughed wickedly.

"Yes, Paton Yewbeam! I, Sibeal Tallula Tierney, am your daughter. Didn't think it'd be true, did you? But it is! And now it is time to decide your fate!"

Sibeal turned to her crew.

"So what do you think mates? A hanging is always good… but keelhauling is better. Or…"

A terrible gleam came to her emerald eyes. She moved to the others and grabbed Julia by the hair. She dragged her forward.

"This one is yours, is she not? Then how would you like it if she were to go in her place? You could hold her while she died. It'd be terribly romantic, don't you think?" The captain smiled viciously as Julia sobbed, the cold steel of a knife at her neck. The crew was anything but silent. Pirates were evil, but never had they'd seen their captain do something like this.

_"What's going on?"_ they murmured. _"Her own dad?_

_"I knew she hated him, but to this extent?"_

_"Poor soul."_

One sailor stepped forward. Paton recognized him. He was the first one to imprison him. He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She tensed, but he remained calm. He spoke in a foreign tongue.

"Ciúnaigh, Sibeal. Tá siad neamhchiontach," he said.

"Ar bith!" she screamed back at him. "Maróidh mé iad!"

"Cadchuige?"

Sibeal froze. She turned to Joe, and let go of Julia and her knife. She gave the tall man a heated glare.

"Buann tú," she said. She looked at Paton. "Bring 'im into m'quarters."

Joe heaved Paton up. "Sibeal."

Sibeal waved her hand and the ropes binding the prisoners disappeared. Joe led Paton into the captain's quarters. Sibeal had started to draw curious symbols and chant in the same language as before. Paton looked about; searching for something he could boost. There was nothing.

"Move," Sibeal said, pushing Paton into the center of the designs. She held her wand over him.

"Feicfidh tú mo thar. Uile mo pian agus mo olc gníomh. Feicfidh tú mo thar i do brionglóid," she said. A dark red glow formed around her and moved over his body. Paton felt a form of evil creep over his skin. Pain burst all over his body. He screamed.

"Dia dar dorchadas iomlán rón seo seal!"

As sudden as the pain came, it stopped. He was on the floor, sweating and panting. Sibeal sank to her knees and ripped off her claddagh necklace and threw it at Paton.

"Use it when you want to speak to me," she said weakly. Paton picked it up, glaring at the captain before collapsing.

"Release him and the others. I wish to be alone," he heard before he blacked out.

**Fun Fact #1: Sibeal's native tongue is Gaelic and English. She learned a mixture of the two growing up. But how did Joe learn it? Find out in the next chapter! **

** EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS WILL GET A COOKIE!!! **


	4. Mutiny

**A/N: So this is later on. It's 2.5 pages long! Ha! Hey if any of jo's have a Gaia account, me name's Inwe Greycloak if you wanna look me up. So... NOW READ!!**

_Cathleen was thin, too thin. Her vibrant red hair was dull and hung and limp locks around her skull of a face. He didn't want to watch, but he had no choice. Two teenagers looked on as she drew complex designs on the floor. The girl spoke up, using a strange tongue, but he could understand it perfectly._

_"Mother, why are you doing this?" she asked, her arms crossed._

_"Because, Sibeal, he is your father, and I love him," Cathleen replied, not looking up from her work._

_"But he left you!" she said. Cathleen didn't respond, but paused in her work a moment. Sibeal took a step towards the woman. The taller darker teen held her back._

_"Captain Tierney, this will kill you," he said._

_"If you promise to be here, Joseph, let it" Cathleen murmured. She stopped, finished at last. She picked up a blood red wand and shook back her sleeves from her bony wrists. She started a chant. Colors flashed across the room, painting the horrified faces of Joseph and Sibeal._

_"… Let no one harm him… Let no one touch him with out love…" came Cathleen's voice, rising and falling. She was shaking as magic coursed through her worn out body. Sibeal had tears in her eyes._

_ "So I will it, so mote it be!"_

_A bright light filled the room. Then darkness._

_Sibeal ran forward toward her mother._

_"Mom? Mom! Mom, wake up, please wake up," she said. Cathleen opened her eyes briefly, still as bright as ever._

_"I love you, Sibeal. I always will," she said. Sibeal started sobbing._

_"Mum, no. No mum."_

_"Sibeal… I have to tell you… Your dad… Paton… Yewbeam."_

_And with that Cathleen Tierney was gone._

_Sibeal was still crying, rocking back and forth. Joseph hugged her. Through her tears was rage. _

_"I swear on my life, I will get revenge."_

Paton woke up with a start, fresh tears on his face. He lit a candle and shuffled into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water and looked at his reflection. It had been one month ago since he started having these dreams. One month had taken its toll.

His eyes were red and had large dark circles underneath him. He was eating and sleeping less. His skin had taken on a waxy hue and his face was becoming skull like. Everyone around him was getting worried, but he didn't tell them about the dreams. He couldn't. Every time he tried, something stopped him.

Paton took his candle and went back to his room. It was still too early to go to Julia's, so he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Another dream took form…

_Sibeal was in her bed, curled on her side and crying. She was reminiscent of a child after a nightmare. Joseph was watching with concern, tears just at the corner of his eyes. He reached out to stroke her hair._

_"Wake up, little one," he whispered. "I know how it hurts you. Please wake up."_

_As if on cue, the pirate woke up with a loud gasp. She sat up and wiped her face._

_"How bad was it?" she whispered._

_"Pretty bad. What was it this time?"_

_"Da was at this castle. He was being attacked by some one or… something. He couldn't get away… Joseph it hurt," she whispered. There was a loud knocking at the door, and shouting. Sibeal swore._

_"I knew it," she growled. She leaped for her sword and pistol, tucking both into her belt. Joseph stood, throwing some last minute items into a suitcase. The banging on the door grew more violent. Sibeal took her place defensively._

_"Well come on in then!" she shouted, no longer a sniveling wimp. Three representatives of the crew walked in and grabbed the captain._

_"Yer coming with us," they said gruffly, dragging her out. Joseph followed with the suitcase. Sibeal was thrown on the deck. She got up calmly and brushed off her pants._

_"We're going against you, Sibeal," one of them said._

_"You've got the right," she said. "I've been a terrible captain."_

_"More than terrible. You nearly killed yer own da', you've been locked up in yer cabin for a month, and you've completely neglected us!" some one shouted. "We should kill you!"_

_A resounding roar confirmed the rest of the crew's opinion. Sibeal shuddered. The crew was brutal in battle. They slowly inched in. Sibeal drew her sword. She fought valiantly, but soon was lost in the riot._

_The dream darkened and faded._

Paton woke up. This was recent. His daughter was dead.

Now it was just the right to visit Julia.

Emma rose up in the sky, loving the breeze under her wings. She was a snowy owl and loved it. She was silent and deadly. She swooped low down by the river and heard an odd irregular beat from the normal river orchestra.

And there it was again.

Emma swooped up into a tree, watching the river. There! The cause of the noise. A dinghy coming up the river.

A dinghy?

Emma flew closer to investigate. Two people where in it. The one that was rowing was African. He was chanting in a low tone. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared at the lifeless form of the other.

The other was wrapped in a soiled white blanket. Her face was cut and bruised. Her hair was jet black and curled. She didn't move and she barely breathed. Emma was sure if that woman's eyes opened, they'd be an enchanting emerald green.

Emma landed on the side of the dinghy. She hooted once, turning her head toward the man.

"Wise one, please tell us we can find safety in this town," he whispered. "She's hurting. They nearly killed her. If we don't get help…"

The man stopped and looked down and away. Emma shifted uncomfortably. This woman had nearly killed her aunt.

_But it was he who stopped her,_ a little voice said. Emma sighed and flew to a tree nearby, then back. The man stared at her and then realization crossed his face. He moored the dinghy to the tree on the bank and stooped over to pick up the beaten woman. She groaned ever so softly. Emma flew from tree to tree slowly leading the oddball pair towards her aunt's house.

Emma flew into her room and shifted back into her normal self. She ran into her aunt's room, but no one was there. She bolted down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Aunty!" she said, rather breathlessly. Julia was in her velvet bathrobe, sitting on the table facing Paton Yewbeam. She turned and looked at her niece.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Captain Tierney… Here… Hurt," the young girl managed to squeak out. Paton's dark eyes lit up. He stood and made his way to the front door. He opened the door to let the tall dark man in with his odd bundle.

Joseph placed Sibeal down on the couch gently in the back room.

"I tried to get as far away from the sea as I could. I was hoping the farther inland we got, the less of a chance there'd be of some one recognizing her," he said. He sat down in a chair and rubbed his face, muttering in an odd tongue.

Julia fussed over the woman. She placed large pillows behind her head and made sure she was comfortable. Paton pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He paced.

"Yes I'm sorry doctor. It's an emergency. No we can't. Yes. Please… Thank you so much."

He hung up and went over to his daughter. He took her hand and held it.

"If I had known, my darling," he whispered, tears welling up. "If I had known."

"What do we do now?" Emma asked voice just above a whisper.

"We wait," Joe said. "For death or for help, which ever comes first."

**  
****FunFact: Sibeal has two tattoos. One is on her collar bone, the other is on her back. One represents unity or the three stages of womanhood (traditional Celtic trinity knot). The other is a phoenix rising from a flaming pyramid. Both represent fire and rebirth.**

**A/N: I is sorry! You don't know how Joseph knows Gaelic yet! I will tell you his last name. It's Rae.**


	5. Mourning in the Morning

**I know I haven't updated in a while. DON'T KILL ME!! hides in bushes**

* * *

"I treated her wounds, but she will be scarred," Dr. Tanaka said, stretching. He glanced at Paton, who was sitting with his head in his hands. Joseph was biting his lip. Sibeal had stirred once while the doctor was examining her, but only once.

"What I don't understand is these cuts are merely superficial. What made her slip into a coma is beyond me," Dr. Tanaka said. "I do not know if she will come out. Paton- How do you know this woman?"

"She is…" Paton faltered, not knowing if he should trust him. "She is my daughter."

Dr. Tanaka blinked.

"Please, don't tell any one. I don't want my sisters' finding out. They'll try to recruit her," Paton said.

"I won't," the doctor said. "Now I must be on my way."

"Thank you, Doctor," Paton said. Julia moved to sit on the arm of his chair and kissed him lightly on the head. He looked up briefly with tired eyes, and then resumed staring at his daughter.

"Maybe… We should move her," she suggested. "She'll be more comfortable in the guest room."

Paton nodded and stooped to pick his daughter up. He was shocked at how little she weighed. He brought her upstairs and into the spare bedroom. She looked so pale and fragile, so different from the strong, fierce woman he first met. He was brought to tears.

"She did posses a vast amount of kindness in her heart," Joe said. Paton looked up at the African. He leaned against the wall.

"When I was seven, my village was attacked and burned to the ground by raiders. I along survived. I wandered for days, hungry and sick, before reaching a port town. I told people about the destruction, but they did not believe me. Captain Tierney, the senior, was offering jobs to anyone who'd take them. I became her cabin boy. She took me in with out any questions, fed me and provided clothes. Sibeal taught me English and Gaelic. She taught me the rules of the ship and how to avoid a flogging. I owe both of them my life."

Paton looked at Joe with curious eyes. This man obviously cared deeply for his daughter, but remained detached. He seemed almost afraid to get close to her.

"I knew her mother for only a month. The relationship was passionate. In one month I knew I could marry her. In an instant, though, she disappeared. I thought I'd like to know, but... Now that I do," Paton took a shuddering breath. "I wish she had trusted me enough to tell the truth."

"Captain Tierney was proud and independent, she didn't want to be seen as weak."

"Like Sibeal."

"Yes... Like Sibeal."

Both men looked at the still form of Sibeal Tallula Tierney with sorrow, tears slowly dripping down both of their cheeks.

* * *

**Stupid lines. Please R&R!! Luvers. Credits and thanks coming soon!  
**

* * *


End file.
